wearethefallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Carly Smithson
Carly Smithson is an Irish soul/pop rock singer-songwriter and actress who was the sixth place finalist on the seventh season of American Idol. In 2001, Smithson released her first studio album for MCA Records called Ultimate High. Smithson was dropped from the record label in 2002. After being introduced to record producer Ben Moody in early 2009, plans for Smithson's post-Idol solo album were scrapped and instead she is now the lead singer of the gothic metal band We Are The Fallen. Biography Early Life and Education Smithson was born in Dublin, Ireland, to her parents Marie Murray and Luke Hennessy. After living 6 months in Dublin, Smithson and her parents moved to Johannesburg, South Africa. She lived there until they moved back to Dublin when she was 4 years old. Smithson began singing around the age of 4 and has also had some experience with acting. She was featured in advertisements for Denny's Sausage for three years, starting at the age of five. In 1990, Smithson played Young Marianne in Fools of Fortune. Two years later, in 1992, she joined the cast of Les Misérables and starred as Little Cosette in Ireland. When she was 10 years old, she released an independent CD titled Carly's Christmas Album which was released in the United Kingdom. When Smithson was 14, her parents divorced. A year later, in 1999, she and her father moved to the United States in order for Smithson to pursue a career in music. Smithson is a high school dropout. Personal life After Smithson's record deal with MCA Records dissolved, she decided to take a break from music. She met her husband Todd Smithson, a tattoo artist, in San Diego. They lived in Marietta, Georgia, for a few years, where Smithson worked at an Irish bar called Fado. In a coincidental connection, Michael Johns (an American Idol season 7 finalist) performed weekly at Fado, under his real name Michael Lee. In 2005, Smithson and her husband moved to San Diego, where they currently reside. Smithson has an older half-brother named Nik and a younger sister named Shannon. Smithson also works at Nothing Sacred, a tattoo shop in San Diego owned by her husband. Smithson has nine tattoos. During the time that she was on Idol, reports claimed that her unfinished sleeve tattoo on her right arm seemed to be a drawing of Amy Winehouse. However, in a interview after her elimination, Smithson clarified that it is a drawing of a Japanese Geisha, based on a painting that she owns. On September 30, 2012, Smithson and her husband became the parents of a daughter, Olivia Mabel Smithson. We Are The Fallen On October 28, 2009, it was announced that We Are the Fallen, along with Smithson, had signed with Universal Republic. The band released their first album, Tear the World Down, on May 11, 2010. After touring and releasing two singles, it was announced that the band was dropped by Universal Republic on May 27, 2011 but they would not be disbanding. In December 2010, Smithson began singing with Cirque du Soleil in Viva Elvis. She continued to perform in the production in Las Vegas until it closed in August 2012 while recording new music with We Are the Fallen. Gallery Recording.jpg Live.jpg Bury me alive.jpg Carly smithson.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 50.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 47.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 46.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 45.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 43.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 42.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 35.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 33.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 32.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 31.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 30.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 29.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 26.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 12.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 10.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 8.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 7.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 6.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 5.jpg Carly Smithson We Are The Fallen Picture 3.jpg carly.jpg goreous.jpg idol.jpg photo.jpg more bury me alive.jpg simon loves me(lol).jpg silent contemplation.jpg john.carly live.jpg hat.jpg 0.jpg makeup.jpg voice.jpg microphone.jpg carly rocky.jpg Category:Band Members